zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Girlfriends (2)
Girlfriends (2) is the thirty-third chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Kōichi Minamoto prepares to go to work on a Sunday. Kaoru Akashi is displeased and leaps onto Minamoto to prevent him from leaving, as she needs help to spy on Aoi Nogami and Shiho Sannomiya's dates. Minamoto tells her not to spy on them and assures her that nothing will come between the three of them; he then leaves for work. Aoi meets Kuroki Hiroshi early for their date and they decide to walk around together for a while. Hige Shougo is surprised to see that Shiho turned up to watch his soccer match. Above Earth, a surveillance satellite changes its target. Taizō Kiritsubo is watching the feed, spying on Aoi and Shiho's dates, while Minamoto is regretting turning up for work. Kiritsubo tells his surveillance team to prepare for battle and Minamoto questions the use of B.A.B.E.L. resources for such a purpose. Unable to discourage Kiritsubo, Minamoto walks away before getting an alert that Kaoru has removed her limiter. Kaoru is tailing Aoi with Chisato Hanai, both wearing sunglasses as a disguise. Chinatsu is uneasy about following a friend who is on a date, but Kaoru doesn't care. She tries to convince Kaoru that the situation is not as bad as she thinks, but struggles to rebut Kaoru's arguments. Kaoru says that she knows that they will drift apart some day, but is not ready for it to happen yet. Kaoru gets a phone call from Masaru Tōno, who she has spying on Shiho, and takes flight to meet him. Having not waited to hear what the situation was over the phone, she surprises Masaru by landing right behind him and demands to know what happened. Masaru questions how she got there so fast, but Kaoru just pushes for an answer to her question. Masaru explains that Hige scored a hat-trick and is showboating; Kaoru is dejected to see that Shiho is cheering for him. The match finishes and Shiho and Hige start to eat their bentos together which further aggravates Kaoru. Masaru decides to head home and Kaoru tries to bribe him to stay. Kaoru rushes back to Chinatsu to get an update. She is shocked to see that Aoi and Kuroki are getting on well. Chinatsu debriefs Kaoru on the date; both Aoi and Kuroki had fallen asleep at the planetarium, after waking up they decided to get something to eat, which brings them to the current situation. While eating, Aoi and Kuroki discuss Kuroki's dream of becoming an astronaut. Aoi shows admiration for Kuroki's ambition, and Kaoru is unable to comprehend the situation. Chinatsu decides to leave, not wanting to intefere with the date when it seems to be going so well. Kaoru is upset that watching the dates has been so uneventful. At B.A.B.E.L. headquarters, Kiritsubo is also bored. He considers allowing the date to go ahead, but backtracks and orders his most elite team to use force to stop the date. Minamoto, behind Kiritsubo, pulls out his handgun and takes aim. Category:Chapters